Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue (Rewritten)
by Saber The F4U Corsair
Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.
1. Chapter 1

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.

Author's Note: _**Writing like this means radio transmissions.**_

Chapter 1

_**Dedicated to the courageous firefighters**_

_**Throughout the world who risk their lives**_

_**To save the lives of others**_

_3rd Person POV_

Zoom. Zoom..Zoom..the planes engine's echoed across the desert. Two of the planes engines roared the loudest. The planes banked into the turn as an announcement went off.

"_**Look at them go! Into the final lap! And here comes number 7..Dusty Crophopper! Followed closely by number 53..Saber Sparkplugs!"**_

The two planes pushed they're engines into the red, flying past the leader.

"_**And Dusty winds the gold! Saber wins the sliver!"**_

Dusty, and Saber signed several fan's wings, and took many photographs for the paparazzi.

Later...

Brent Mustangburger was interviewing Dusty, and Saber.

"Dusty...you were just a small-town crop duster. Saber, you're an older model, but you both overcame impossible odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally, and now you're both air racing legends.

Dusty smiled, "Well, Brent, we both have had amazing team supporting us every step of the way."

Saber nodded, "The best coach, the best mechanic, and the best fuel truck that anyone could ask for."

Dusty, and Saber went on to win more races such as the Jetsky 100, and the Red Bulldozer Race. When Dusty, and Saber returned home to Propwash Junction, everyone at the Fill' 'N' Fly was enjoying all the magazines, and news articles about the two planes.

"Awesome pic, you two! 'Cept your eyes are closed." Sparky smiled as he looked proudly at the picture his friends in the newspaper. Dusty, and Saber were drinking a can of oil with Chug.

"Racing with your eyes closed," said Chug with a smile. "So, that's your secret!"

Saber shrugged his wings, "Nah...just fly fast, and look good doing it...that's how I fly."

Mayday rolled over, "That was some pretty fancy flyin', you two. Saw it all on my radio with pictures."

Dusty was confused, "Um...you mean your TV?"

Mayday shook his fenders, "No, no. That's clearing up. My bumper was nearer corroded right through. Disgusting looking. Ah, yeah, it was all rusty, and blistered."

Saber stuck his tongue out in disgust, "I think we got it Mayday. So, what else is going on?"

Mayday spoke again before anyone could answer Saber's question, "Dottie gave me some of that Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment. Ka-chow!"

Mayday turned around, and Sparky, Chug, Dusty, and Saber looked away.

"How's it look now?"

Saber closed his eyes, "Look great. Fine."

"Take a closer look."

Dusty shook his engine cowl, "That's close enough."

A loud clang sounded as Mayday's exhaust pipe hit the ground, "What was that?"

Saber felt sick, "I didn't need to see that."

Sparky shouted, "Hey, hey, guys! Listen to this!," Sparky started to read the paper, "After they're Red Bulldozer win, Dusty Crophopper, and Saber Sparkplugs..."

"That's you two," Chug interrupted, nodding to Saber, and Dusty.

"...Return home to Propwash Junction..."

"That's here," Mayday added.

.."Where they'll be preforming at their annual Corn Festival!" Sparky looked up from behind the newspaper proudly.

Mayday was speechless, "They mentioned the Corn Festival?"

"Oh, it's national news!," Chug said excitedly.

Saber, and Dusty were happy, "Seriously? That's great!"

Brody, who owned the motel nearby called out to the group, "Yeah. The phone's been ringing off the hook here at the motel. Gonna have to get out the inflatable hangers."

Brody's wife agreed with him, "Oh, yeah, everyone's excited to see you two."

Saber smiled, "It's going to biggest corn fest yet."

"Dusty! Saber!"

Skipper taxied to a stop in front of the group, "Ready to do some flying?"

Dusty, and Saber nodded, "Absolutely, Skipper."

Dusty, Saber, and Skipper headed out to the taxiway, their engines humming loudly.

Dusty radioed to the tower, "Hey, Propwash Tower, this is Crophopper 7. Flight of three, ready for takeoff."

"_**Crophopper 7, Propwash Tower. Winds calm, runway two-seven cleared for takeoff. Have a great flight fellas."**_

Dusty, Saber, and Skipper tested their servos to make sure every part was functioning correctly.

Saber radioed to the tower, "Crophopper 7 flight is on the roll."

Dusty, and Saber's engine revved loudly, before they peeled off down the runway, and rose into the air, retracting their landing gear as they soared gracefully across the blue sky. The three planes made a wide arc through the crisp air, enjoying the warmth of the sun across their wings. After a moment, Dusty, and Saber broke off, and practiced their turns while Skipper flew along, watching them closely.

"_**Snap into the turns! Tighten it up!"**_

The two racers took the advice, and adjusted their wings as told.

"_**There ya go!"**_

The two friends flew between the trees, and glided over the river. With Skipper behind them, they followed the rivers winding path.

"_**Now let's work that vertical!"**_

Dusty, and Saber grinned as they revved their engines, gearing up for the vertical climb. They dove beneath an old railroad bridge, and pushed they're engines, and climbed higher, and higher...when Dusty's, and Saber's engines began to sputter.

"That's not good."

Suddenly, their engines stopped, and they began to lose altitude. The sound of air rushing by them was sickening as they spiraled to the ground.

As they fought to start their engines again, Skipper pulled up alongside them, "Dusty, Saber? You okay?"

The two racers panted, "Our engines."

Skipper radioed to the tower, "Propwash Tower, this is Jolly Wrench Seven..we're a flight of three, five miles north of the airport, inbound for a precautionary landing."

"_**Roger. Proceed direct to the numbers. Wind two-seven zero at five. Runway two-seven cleared to land."**_

The three planes landed, and both racers were ushered into Dottie's Repair Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.

Author's Note: _**Writing like this means radio transmissions.**_

Chapter 2

_3rd Person POV_

Dusty, and Saber were both in Dottie's repair shop being checked over. Sparky was on a lift looking into Saber's engine cowl while Dottie was working with some parts from Dusty's engine.

"I don't know what it was," explained Dusty, "We weren't doing anything different. You know, pylon turns, a vertical...like we do everyday. I mean, I feel great now...how about you Saber?"

Saber shrugged his wheels, "Well...I'm not feeling any pain from my engine...so that's...good...I guess."

Dottie groaned, "I got a love-hate relationship with you two. Love that you're my best customers; hate what you're doing to yourselves."

Dusty laughed, "Come on, Dot. You saw us at the Red Bulldozer race. We kicked Aston Martin out there!"

Saber nodded, "And the Speed City Airfest is two weeks away...if we get a little more speed out of our turns, practice our radial-G's, we can definitely improve our time!"

Dusty smiled, "Yeah..I'm feelin' it. We're feelin' good about our next race."

Dottie rolled in front of Dusty, and Saber, "Well, no damage to you're casings or your compressor blades."

"See? I told you. Just a hiccup for both of us," Dusty said, ready to move on.

"But there is..." Before Dottie could continue, Chug barreled into the garage.

"Dusty! Saber! What happened? Are you okay?"

Chug was worried about his friends, but Saber quickly assured him that they were both fine. Dusty told Chug that Dottie checked them out, and found nothing wrong.

Frustrated, Dottie took a deep breath, and blurted out the news: "Your reduction gearboxes are failing!"

The room went quiet.

"Our..our gearboxes?"

"Your chip detectors had a cluster of steel shavings on them. Flakes from the gears. That's what caused the trouble."

Saber was confused, "I know you can replace my gearbox, but why..."

Dottie sighed, looking at Dusty sadly, "Dusty...your gearbox...it's out of production. Long since discontinued. I can't even remember the last time I saw one."

"But...But Dottie, c'mon, can't you just build Dust a new one?" Chug asked hopefully.

"No, it's too complex. It has to be factory. Dusty, from now on, you have to back off the torque. Keep it under eighty percent."

Dusty was shocked, "What? Eighty percent? Dottie, you've got me cranked to one-forty! I need that to race!"

Dottie stared at Dusty sternly. "If you push yourself into the red, your gearbox will fail."

"No, no, no, Dottie..."

"And then your engine will seize..."

"Maybe the test that you did was wrong!"

"Dusty, listen!"

"But I've got a race coming up!"

"You'll crash!"

Dusty lowered himself on his wheels as the news fully sank in.

Dottie repeated her warning, "You push yourself into the red, you'll crash. Look, I'm going to install a warning light on your panel."

"A warning light?"

"If it comes on, you'll need to pull power...slow down."

"But, Dottie...you're saying...I can't race anymore." Dusty was hearbroken.

"I'm so sorry," Dottie turned to Saber, "I'm going to call the order in for your gearbox, and we'll get..."

"No."

"What?"

Saber stared at Dottie, "Unless Dusty's gearbox is out there somewhere...I'm not getting my gearbox repaired or replaced."

Dottie nodded solemnly before installing a warning light onto Saber's panel. Chug, Sparky, and Skipper were at a loss for words, and a grim silence hung over the garage.

Later that night, the neon sign in front of Honker's Sports Bar buzzed and flickered to life as darkness fell over Propwash Junction. A typical crowd packed the room. Country music played and cars, and trucks danced, talked, and laughed. Everyone was drinking cans of oil, and having a great time...except Dusty.

Dusty sighed, "Saber...you shouldn't have sacrificed you're racing career just because I don't have a replaceable gearbox.

"No, but I wanted to. What are friends for, Dusty? They're to support one another."

Dusty smiled a small smile just as Chug, and Sparky zoomed in, full of excitement. They had just gotten off the radio with someone they knew in Grand Flaps.

"He's got the gearbox?" Dusty asked impatiently.

Chug shook his fenders, "No..but, his buddy owns twenty one service hangers. He's going to check his inventory, and he's going to put the word out for you!"

"It's a great start!"said Sparky enthusiastically.

"Cause if that gearbox is out there, we'll find it for ya, buddy," Chug added.

Just then, Leadbottom rolled up, "And, hey, if ya don't, it's all right. Because the answer is YES!"

Dusty looked at Leadbottom, confused.

"Yes, of course you can have your old job back!"

Skipper rolled forward to shut Leadbottom up, and Chug, Sparky, and Saber defended their friend.

"And he's going to be back to racing in no time! Right, Dusty?"

They looked over, but Dusty was gone. Saber rolled out of Honker's just in time to see Dusty speeding through the air above him. Saber rushed over to the runway, and took off, turning on the headlights on his wings.

"Dusty! Slow down!"

But Dusty didn't hear him. Saber sped up, but couldn't keep up with Dusty as his warning light flashed. He pulled power, and slowed down, just in time to see Dusty clip a wire suspension tower.

Saber gasped, "Dusty!"

Saber increased his power until he was just below the red zone on his torque gauge. He flew over the the Fill 'N' Fly just as Dusty crashed into it. As Saber landed, a loud explosion echoed across the runway. The Fill 'N' Fly was on fire.

In the distance, Saber heard Dusty call out, _"Fire! Fire!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Still I Fly: Fire & Rescue

A Disney's Planes Story

Summary: Saber, and Dusty are now air racing legends. They overcame many odds to win the Wings Around the Globe Rally. When they're told that they can't race anymore, they're heartbroken, but when a fire breaks out, and Propwash Junction is shut down, the two friends have to put their lives on the line to become firefighters.

Author's Note: _**Writing like this means radio transmissions.**_

Chapter 3

Outside Honkers, Skipper, Sparky, and Chug stood wide-eyed as they took in the terrible sight of the Fill 'n' Fly being swallowed up by towering flames. They quickly sprang into action.

"I'll get Mayday!" Sparky said.

"I'll hit the shut off valve!" Chug added, and the three sped off.

Sparky raced into Mayday's fire station, and pressed the emergency button. The rusty old fire bell let out a wimpy little ring, and then rattled as the center bolt came loose and hit the floor with a CLANK. Mayday's fire station was definitely out of date.

"Whoa!" gasped Mayday when he spotted the smoke. "I'm on it!" He sped off, but quickly returned. "Had to get my glasses," he said with a chuckle, before racing off and knocking down the rickety firehouse sign on his way out.

Once on the scene, Mayday threw open his gate. Dottie, and Sparky unrolled his hose and clasped it onto a hydrant. Then they threw a lever, and watched the hose puff up as it filled with water. Mayday aimed his nozzle at the flames, but the old hose had lots of leaks. Sparky tried to cover each little hole, but the pressure built up, and shot him straight across to Chug.

"I got ya," said Chug.

The water slowly came to a stop, and a drip fell between Mayday's eyes. Saber yelled.

"Now what?!"

The flames kept growing larger, and Mayday turned around to look at the water tower behind them.

"I'm gonna need some help."

Dottie, and Sparky loosened the bolts on the tower, while Mayday, Skipper, Chug, Dusty and Saber pulled. The tower began to groan as it started to lean. The tower tilted, and collapsed, crashing onto it's side. Water gushed every direction, flooding the entire area, and extinguishing the flames.

The fire was out. Dusty looked down to see one of the Corn Festival flyers floating among the burned pieces of metal, and ash. He felt awful.

The next morning, a couple of representatives from the Transportation Manage Safety Team showed up to investigate the fire. The charred remnants of the Fill N' Fly was quickly surrounded with bright yellow caution tape. Ryker, a strict aircraft rescue fire vehicle with a very serious expression, arrived with an uptight-looking forklift. They eyed Mayday as the gang stood by, concerned.

"TMS..T?" Chug asked.

"This Means Serious Trouble," said Sparky.

Dottie sighed.

"Transportation Management Safety Team."

Ryker began to ask an uneasy Mayday some questions.

"Mr. Mayday, were you at the specific point of attack, and applying an extinguishing agent within three minutes from the time of alarm?"

Mayday shrugged his wheels.

"Well, I..I didn't have time to look at a clock. Is, uh, is that guy writing down everything I say?"

"Yes," said Ryker.

"Well I..I So he just wrote that down?"

"Yes."

"And that?"

"Yes."

"And that?"

"Yessssssss," said Ryker, getting frustrated. "Can you provide with your self-inspection records, and emergency procedure plans?"

Mayday chuckled timidly and explained that Propwash didn't have that many emergencies. Ryder did not like that answer. Or when Mayday added:

"Besides, we did get the fire out."

"Is that your contingency plan, Mr. Mayday? Every time there's an incident, you topple a water tower?" Ryker was not giving an inch.

Dusty rolled forward. "I clipped the tower. I flew out last night, 'cause I.." His voice sadly trailed off.

Mayday turned at Dusty, "Dusty, it was an accident."

But Ryker did not want to hear any more.

"It's clear that this airport has no plans for an emergency, and has equipment from last century. So unless Mr. Mayday gets refurbished, and acquires two more firefighting vehicles, in accordance with CFR title fourteen, volume three, section one hundred thirty-nine, sub paragraph B, I am pulling this airport's certificate of operation for noncompliance of rescue, and firefighting regulations."

"Oh, Chevy," sighed Mayday.

The forklift clicked his pen closed.

Later, everyone in Propwash gather around the main terminal to discuss the terrible news. They immediately started worrying about the Corn Festival. If the town was closed, they would have to cancel it. Skipper tried to get everyone to calm down. He and Dottie had a plan.

"This is Mayday now," said Dottie as Sparky held up a drawing of Mayday.

"I did the drawings," Chug said proudly.

Saber smiled, "Nice job, Chug."

Dottie continued, "We add a new four-hundred watt siren, a two-thousand-GPM roof turret, a high-capacity water tank with integrated class-A form cell..."

Sparky dramatically switched the picture for a new one of Mayday that showed what he would look like after the upgrade.

"And we'll have an all-new Mayday!" Dottie said.

The crowd started to feel better. Maybe they could save Propwash after all.

"Get out! He gets rocket boosters?"

Sparky admired the picture with awe.

"That's right. Fueled by good 'ol hydrazine and nitrogen tetroxide. Course, that stuff's highly explosive, so you'll have to keep it away from any open flames.." Chug said.

Saber raised his windscreen.

"But he's a fire truck?"

Chug smiled.

"Exactly. Go on, Dottie."

Dottie explained that once Mayday was updated, all they would need to reopen Propwash was two more firefighters. Again, panic set in among the crowd. Propwash didn't have the money to pay for a firefighter, let alone two of them. On top of that, it was fire season. They wouldn't even be able to find volunteers at this point. It seemed like a hopeless situation.

Mayday sadly rolled towords his fire station. Dusty, and Saber slowly followed him. They saw him adjusted his crooked fire station sign before going inside. The two friends came to a stop outside the station door.

"Uh...knock knock," Dusty said softly.

"Oh..hey, Dusty, and Saber." Mayday looked at the two before turning back to face the wall.

Saber sighed, "I wish...there was..uh..you know..."

"Something we could do," finished Dusty.

"Oh, there nothing. It's all right. I'm old, you two. Looks like my firefighting days are over."

"No, no. Mayday, there's still plenty of firefight left in you," Saber said, trying to boost Mayday's spirits.

Dusty leaned in to look at one of the plaques. "Look. Right here. Firefighter of the Year."

"Pah, Nineteen sixty-eight," Mayday said dismissively.

"Okay. Your Bronze Star," Saber said, gesturing to the award.

"Old, and tarnished...like me."

Dusty, and Saber then noticed an old picture on the wall. They gazed at it closely, inspecting the scene. It looked like an old crop-dusting plane dropping water.

"Um..is this you, and..and an old crop duster?" Dusty asked.

Finally, Mayday turned around, and rolled over to the two planes. He squinted at the picture, and explained that it showed one of the first aerial firefighters, but was now called a SEAT or a Single Engine Air Tanker.

"See, instead of dusting crops...y'know like you used to do, Dusty...they drop water."

"Wow," said both planes. Suddenly, they both had an idea. Dusty rolled forward.

"Mayday..what if...I became our second firefighter?"

Saber smiled slightly, "And me our third firefighter?"

"You two?"

"Yeah, Dottie'll fix you up, and we'll get certified," Dusty said, smiling.

"But what about your racing?" Mayday asked.

"Look, right now, we need to get Propwash reopened...Me, Dusty, and you," Saber said confidently.

Mayday smiled at his friends, nearly in tears. "I don't know what to say. Thanks, you two."

Dusty, and Saber knew it was the right thing to do, and for the first time since they both found out about Dusty's gearbox, they both felt hopeful for the future.

* * *

><p>Finally! I've had a chance to update this. The next update won't be for awhile. See you next time!<p> 


End file.
